The Plight of Darkness
by Kawaii Angel
Summary: Will darkness take over Crystal Tokyo? Do the old Sailor Scouts have to fight again to save their precious planets? Please r/r.
1. The Beginning

GF: Ummm.......the disclaimers....*thinks for a moment*  
  
::Rini then walks in the room with a look of gleefulnes on her face::  
  
Rini: Hi GF. *she giggles* Serena is maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!  
  
GF: Uh oh *sweatdrop* ....do you wanna say the disclaimers?  
  
Rini: Ok *she winks at GF*  
  
::GF walks off to where she hears Serena yelling out Rini's name::  
  
Rini: Ok here I go....GF owns no part of Sailor Moon but the characters she created belong to her. Don't use them unless you have her permission. If you don't know much about Sailor Moon, I suggest that you learn a little...this was written for people that know some info on the show or manga...*grins with delight*  
  
::GF then runs in with a bandage on her cheek::  
  
GF: RUNNNNNNNNN! Serena is a maaaaaaaaaaaaaad! *pauses to catch her breath* You did it this time Rini.  
  
::Both of them run at of the room just as Serena comes in::  
  
Serena: Well I hope that you enjoy the story while I get back at Rini...  
  
  
~The Plight of Darkness  
By Goddess Farore  
  
  
A young girl cried out in pain. A dark symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead with a purple aura. She clutched the spot screaming for her mother. The Queen of Saturn, Hotaru, came rushing to her daughters side. Hotaru held the small child in her arms.  
  
"Mommy...it hurts.." she sniffled as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Little Firefly the pain will go away soon." Hotaru held her closely.  
  
'So you feel it also...the premonition of darkness,' Hotaru thought sadly to herself. She had once given up her own life to protect the Earth from it. But it was coming back and this time stronger than before. She knew that sooner or later all the Sailor Soldiers would have to unite again for peace to last. She felt saddened that her planet, Saturn, would most likely be the first to go. She sighed deeply lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay Mommy?" Little Firefly asked her concerned. She looked up at her mom with soft crimson cheeks and a streak of mud under her right eye.  
  
"I am fine. Why don't we go in and start your lesson for the day?" She asked trying not to sound worried.  
  
"Okay." The little girl took Hotaru's hand and they both walked home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity was giving a lesson to her daughter, Rini. She had been teaching her many ways to be like a perfect lady. Since the lesson was extremely long she was starting to drift off into her own world and totally stopped paying attention to her mother's voice. After what seemed like days her father, King Endymion, came up from the Garden walkway. He smiled just as Rini jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Rini..." her mother stated kindly with a warm smile on her face. "Your father and I have an important meeting and we need you to stay out of the castle for a little while. I just ask that you stay within the castle's gates and don't get into trouble." She added as a last minute precaution.  
  
"Okay!" She replied and ran off toward the fields. Endymion put his arm around Serenity's waste and they slowly walked toward the castle.  
  
"There is never anyone to play with here. Diana is out somewhere and I can't find her..." Rini said gloomly. She looked out as far as she could see but no one was there.  
  
"Hi!" A young girl giggled from behind Rini. Rini turned around quickly and in front of her was a girl about her size. She had silver-blond hair, green eyes, and had a very light complexion. She was also skinny and had some sort of an aura surrounding her.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here also?" She slowly backed up edging her way to the castle doors.  
  
"Well lets put it this way. My name is Celestis Hokinori. I am a protector for one of the ten planets, and I have been sent to the Moon to find the one I must protect." She answered without a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well that must mean you are here for my mot..." she replied a bit agitated.  
  
"No you are the person Rini. I am here to help and train you through your journeys."  
  
A bit shocked Rini stuttered,"How...wha...but.." She didn't want to give away the secrets about her being Chibi-Moon and Serenity being Sailor Moon. She smiled and was also worried. There had been a rumor going around that someone was after herself and her mother.  
  
"I know more than you think I do," She said aloud. 'I certainly do...'  
  
Rini jumped back in suprise. This was the first time someone said something to her in her mind. Celestis giggled and sat down in front of Rini. Rini sat down five feet from where she sat. They just stared at each other for at least two hours.   
  
"Well if what you say is true then who are the other gaurdians?" Rini asked suspciously.  
  
"Well as you know I am the Moon Gaurdian Celestis. The other ones are Sunchaser, Maya, Firefly, Aqua, Deilia, Rhapsody, Hope, Phobos, and Eve." She told her.  
  
From the distance Rini heard her mom calling her. She stood up and smiled than ran off in the sunset to her mother's loving arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GF: Well thats the end of Chapter 1...I have no idea how long its gonna be...hehe  
  
::Rini and Hotaru then walk in the room::  
  
Hotaru: Hey GF....Serena got Raye to help her... *sweatdrop*  
  
*The three here running from the background.*  
  
Rini: Well gotta run...  
  
::Her and Hotaru run out of the room::  
  
GF: *sweatdrop*  
  
::Serena comes running in::  
  
GF: Wanna say the end credit things?  
  
Serena: Sure. Well if you have any comments please e-mail them to GF (eternalsaturn14@aol.com) she really likes when people review her work and she will finish the rest of the story asap. I think thats everything....  
  
::She exits out with Raye behind her::  
  
  
  



	2. The Dream

GF: Welcome back! I guess if you are reading this you must like the story! *does a happy dance*  
  
Lita: GF, Serena and Raye are looking for you. *She smiled innocently*  
  
GF: *groans* Now what?! I was trying to say the disclaimers...  
  
::walks off mumbling::  
  
Lita: YAY! I get to say the disclaimers...GF owns no part of Sailor Moon but the characters she created belong to her. Don't use them unless you have her permission. If you don't know much about Sailor Moon, I suggest that you learn a little...this was written for people that know some info on the show or manga...there ya go and enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
::the lights turn off as the fic comes up::  
  
~The Plight of Darkness, Chapter 2br  
By Goddess Farorebrbr  
  
In a large circular shaped room sat sevem figures. Siz of the seven were wearing dresses and one was wearing a tuxedo.  
  
"Ami, how are thing in the Marina Castle?" Serenity asked kindly. Looking at her childhood friend.  
  
"Things are great but a lot of rumors have been going around." The other three looked deeply saddened by this.  
  
"What exactly are these rumors?" She questioned with a bit of concern.  
  
"That a large evil force is coming and is growind stronger as we speak." Ami sighed.  
  
"Do you think the crystal will work?" Her mind pictured an image a small silver crystal.  
  
"But thats not all..." her blue eyes seemed troubled with thoughts, "the negative energy is coming from...is coming...is coming from Hotaru's home."  
  
"What?!" the king and queen said at the same time.  
  
She looked in the eyes of her other three friends. Their heads were down and nodded slowly. Seeing the distress his wife was going through; Endymion ushered everyone out of the room. She slowly got up and went outside to call Rini in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The young dark haired girl woke up with a start. 'What the heck does this mean?!' She had been having this nightmare for almost three weeks now...  
  
"Come to me Princesses'. I am your true master. You shall come by my side and we will rule the Universe together." The dark figure called.  
Coming to her home planet she saw that this beast was attracting all of her childhood friends. The only thing strange was the fact that he didn't affect her. He slowly turned to her.  
"I see that I found the one that will one day destroy me..." he looked at her with a glint of pure hatred and disgust. "And to think that she is the youngest and weakest of all these pathetic fools. Well that will soon be taken care of..." the girl gasped as a large hand came toward that smelled of death and Hell burning in it. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. He was about to grab her when out of nowhere she heard a voice.  
"From the distant solar system of Ecilpse, I, Sailor Icecomet shall defeat you for the protection of the Golden One..."/i  
  
'Why can't I remember the rest? I know there has to be more and who is the Golden One. I will have to talk to mother about this.' She glanced down at her hand and saw a single electric- blue feather. She wondered about it and decided to put it in a safe spot where no one could find it. She quickly went under her bed and found her keepsake box. She gently put the feather on top and closed to lid quickly hearing footsteps outside her door.  
  
"Mommy are we gonna go to da moon?" asked a young child of about one. "Since me no sweepy...today." He grinned widely at the thought.  
  
"I am sorry honey but we can't go because Kara is sick. You know that we can't go anywhere without her." She tried to put on the best smile she could to cover the sadness that loomed in her dark eyes. It had been 3 years since she had gone to the moon. It was that fateful day that changed her life and kingdom.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Queen of Hotaru of Saturn is here your majesty." The dark haired woman nervously looked up and Neo- Queen Serenity. She saw a glimpse of sadness and anger in her expression. She hated having this intuition of hers. Now of all times it was warning to run and get away before any damage could be done.  
  
"Hotaru you may rise." The girl then rose to her feet. "I have been told of a darkness that is being omitted from Saturn. Since we do not need the chances of a plague of evil destroying all the work that I have created I hereby ban you and your court from ever leaving Saturn..." that was all Hotaru's mind could take. Her body began to shake rapidly and she collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. She heard an ear-piercing scream in her mind that seemed to shatter her entire body. The last thing she saw before everything went blank was the satisfactory look on her friend's face.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Hewo anyone home?" said the little boy in front of her. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. His face lost all of its color and his pupils were extremely wide.  
"I am so sorry to scare you Adam. I was just lost in my thoughts. Now lets go find your older sister." She smiled as the usually happy-go-lucky returned to his chubby face.  
  
"YAY!" he ran off toward the castle screaming with delight.  
  
'I am glad that he got out he of that mood quickly.' She smiled as she got up and walked to the screaming voice of her little boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Good, bad, okay? Please r/r and tell me what you think...dun worry things get better from this chapter on. I promise. ^^  
  



End file.
